


Dean x Reader: Singing In The Shower

by KingOfHearts709



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dancing, Def Leppard - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Singing, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:06:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4336808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean never knew you liked rock music this much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean x Reader: Singing In The Shower

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely love singing in the shower. It's how I practice for my band. xoxo

Stepping in the shower at the motel you were staying at, you ran your hair back into the water. Giggling, you nodded your head to a bit of music flowing through your head.  
“Pour some sugar on me,” you sang, softly, “in the name of love.” You ran a bit of soap through your hair. “Pour some sugar on me, come on, fire me up.” You giggled and sang louder, “Pour your sugar on me, I can’t get enough.” You twisted a little as you washed out the shampoo, not even noticing the faint lingering silhouette in the doorway. “I’m hot, sticky sweet,” you sang, but didn’t finish the next line as another voice sang.  
“From my head, to my feet,” it sang, and you cried out a little in surprise, sticking your head out to see Dean Winchester with a smug smile.  
“Oh, my God, Dean,” you laughed, obviously embarrassed. “What are you doing?”  
“I heard you singing Def Leppard,” he grinned. “I can’t believe you like Def Leppard.”  
“Believe me, I grew up listening to 80’s rock.” It was silent for a moment before you said, “Listen, I’m still not done with my shower, so...”  
“Oh, right, sorry,” he replied, holding up his hands in mock-defense and stepping away. “You take your shower, I’ll be in here.” You nodded with a laugh and waited for him to go before finishing your shower.  
After stepping out and turning off the water, the faint sound of music streamed to your ears, muffled by the door. You got dressed quickly and brushed your hair before going cautiously out the door, the music now, obviously, Def Leppard.  
“Hey,” you said, looking at Dean, who held open his arms as if to say, “What do you think?”  
“How about it?” he asked, holding out his hand. You pretended to think about it for a minute as you walked further into the room.  
“I don’t know, Dean,” you said. “Slow dancing to rock music?” You saw his face go from amused to confused before you laughed, “Yeah, I’m down for that.” He grinned happily and you took his hand as he pulled you close and began swaying with you in slow circles.  
"So, tell me, how old were you when you started listening to 80's rock?" he asked.  
"Well, like I said, I grew up in it," you started. "Leppard became my favorite. And, of course, you listen to it all the time anyways."  
"How come you never told me before?"  
"I assumed you knew." You gave a suggestive smirk as he twirled you round before pulling you back.  
"One last thing," he said. Then he stopped dancing and looked in your eyes. "Do you take sugar?"  
"One lump or two?" you finished the line as he pressed his lips to yours while the song played out its last notes. Yours moved in sync with his quickly, and you hummed against his movements when he bit your bottom lip slightly.  
"Sugary," you giggled as you obliged to his request and his tongue slipped in, but only just a bit.  
Suddenly, the music was shut off and Sam's voice replaced the song.  
"Hey, you guys, it's late," he said. "Can you do this some other time?" Dean pulled away and looked at Sam, only a little annoyed, and gave a half grin.  
"Sure," he assured, "some other time." You laughed as Dean gave you one last kiss before heading off to the bathroom to change. Sam looked at you.  
"Really?" he said with a laugh. "How?"  
"Oh, Sammy," you said as you fell onto Dean's bed, "singing in the shower can get you lots of sugar." He shook his head and patted your leg before going to the bed you were sleeping in before, as he assumed you and Dean would share the bed that night.  
"Love me some sugar," you said to yourself.


End file.
